Brain Drill
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: Aku benci melihat orang-orang berpakaian medis itu. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang bodoh yang berpura-pura baik. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Ilmu bodoh mereka tak akan pernah bisa mengerti. / EXO


_Kau mulai membuka kelopak matamu perlahan. Mengerjabkannya berulangkali hingga penglihatanmu bisa menyesuaikan pencahayaan sekitar. Kau mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagimu._

_Putih dan kosong._

_Kau menghela nafas perlahan, ternyata dirimu masih terjebak di tempat ini. Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat menyilang di depan perut oleh baju putih berlengan panjang, juga kedua kaki yang terikat oleh tali dari bahan kain yang sangat lembut._

_Sial. Kau membenci ini. Kau membenci ruangan ini, dimana semuanya terasa empuk dan lembut karena lantai beserta temboknya terlapisi bahan spons. Ini semua membuatmu merasa... tertekan. Kau hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa depresimu selama ini pada tubuhmu sendiri, karena hanya rasa sakit lah yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih tenang dan bisa membuatmu melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang kau hadapi._

_Apa itu salah? Toh perbuatanmu tak akan merugikan siapapun. Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini padamu? Sungguh, kau akan merasa lebih baik jika mereka mengurungmu di lantai keramik yang dingin dengan borgol besi yang mengunci tangan kakimu._

"_Hmmh!" geraman samar keluar dari bibirmu saat kau berusaha membuka mulutmu. Tadinya kau bermaksud akan menggigit bibir beserta lidahmu sendiri, tapi rencanamu gagal akibat mulutmu yang tak bisa terbuka. Ada apa ini? Sekuat tenaga kau mencoba membuka mulutmu kembali, namun hasilnya nihil. Seperti ada benda –entah apa namanya– yang terpasang mengelilingi wajahmu, hingga kau tak bisa membuka mulutmu sedikit pun._

_Oh, kau teringat saat terakhir sebelum tertidur. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan sangat kuat hingga robek terbelah, dan berakhir dengan beberapa orang berpakaian putih yang menahanmu sembari menyuntikkan obat bius hingga kau merasa amat mengantuk. Dan mungkin setelahnya mereka memasang benda sialan ini hingga membuatmu tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang._

_Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pelipismu. Oh sungguh, kau benar-benar membutuhkan rasa sakit yang bisa membuatmu tenang. Emosi yang tak bisa kau ungkapkan lewat kata-kata, namun bisa kau ekspresikan melalui luka yang kau torehkan di tubuhmu sendiri. Terkadang kau juga merasa dirimu seperti... tidak nyata, dan hanya rasa sakit lah yang mampu membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar ada dan... hidup._

_Kau mendudukkan dirimu dan menatap kedua lututmu sebelum akhirnya menekuknya perlahan. Sedikit kau naikkan kedua kakimu sebelum akhirnya menghantamkan wajahmu sendiri ke kedua lututmu._

_Ah! Kau tak merasakannya sama sekali!_

_Kau butuh rasa sakit yang lebih!_

_Kali ini kau mencoba menghantam dagumu dengan lutut kananmu._

_**Ceklek!**_

_Sontak kau menghentikan perbuatanmu sebelum satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini benar-benar terbuka. Kau jelas tak mau mengambil resiko mereka akan membungkus lututmu dengan spons. Takut-takut kau menoleh ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok lelaki yang mengenakan jas dokter._

_Kau mengenal salah satunya, dia adalah Dokter Park yang selama ini menanganimu. Dia baik dan membuatmu nyaman, yang membuatmu takut dan merasa tertekan hanyalah orang-orang berpakaian putih yang selalu mencegahmu melukai dirimu sendiri._

_Tapi siapa lelaki yang ada disampingnya? Dia terlihat masih muda dan tampan, namun ekspresi dingin beserta tatapan tajamnya sangat membuatmu takut. Dia terlihat... jahat._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Dokter Park lembut sembari menghampirimu, kau hanya mengangguk perlahan sebagai isyarat bahwa kau baik-baik saja–mungkin, tanpa melepaskan tatapan penuh kewaspadaanmu pada lelaki di belakangnya._

"_Oh, iya. Dia yang akan menanganimu mulai sekarang." Sontak kau menoleh kaget ke arah Dokter Park. Tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak suka bertemu dengan orang baru. Kau tidak suka ada orang asing masuk ke dalam hidupmu. Kau benci 'perubahan'. Kau hanya ingin semuanya berjalan tetap seperti apa adanya._

"_Ehm." Kau mendengar lelaki itu berdehem pelan, sepertinya ia ingin agar kau memperhatikannya kembali. Dan setelahnya kau bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu drastis di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut dan terasa... menenangkan._

"_Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan-ssi."_

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Brain Drill © **Park Ri Yeon**

Tragedy-Mystery

OOC, Typo(s), Psychological

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya berjas dokter tengah membaca beberapa arsip data mengenai seseorang di dalam ruangannya sendiri. Sejenak ia mengamati foto yang tertera dalam arsip tersebut, wajah seorang lelaki tampan namun terlihat 'mengerikan'. Oh, apakah lelaki tampan ini benar-benar dokter kejiwaan? Bukan malah pasien kejiwaan itu sendiri?

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" perintah Dokter Park –pria berjas dokter– saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Ia segera membereskan data arsip tersebut ke dalam map. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang lelaki yang memakai jas dokter semi-formal masuk ke dalam ruanganya. Dokter Park segera mempersilahkannya duduk sebelum kedua alisnya mengkerut heran. "Maaf, anda siapa? Dan ada keperluan apa menemui saya?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Saya Sehun."

Mendengarnya Dokter Park langsung terbelalak kaget. Sontak ia kembali mengamati foto di dalam data arsip tadi sembari memandangi lelaki di hadapannya secara bergantian.

"Saya mengalami kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu, kerusakan parah pada wajah membuat saya harus melakukan operasi plastik," jelas Sehun yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Dokter Park.

"Oh..." Dokter Park langsung mengangguk paham, pantas saja wajah lelaki di depannya terlihat sangat berbeda dengan fotonya. Setelahnya ia segera menyunggingkan senyum. "Anda datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan saya, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah. "Saya hanya tidak suka mengulur waktu. Jadi, pasien seperti apa yang harus saya tangani?" tanyanya langsung pada intinya. Benar-benar seseorang yang tak suka mengulur waktu maupun sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Ini data-datanya. Mari kita bicarakan sambil menuju ke ruangannya." Dokter Park segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar ruangannya dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Xi Luhan. Pemuda usia 18 tahun. Seorang _self-injury_?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa arsip data Luhan di tangannya. Disana tertulis bahwa Luhan mengidap gangguan mental tersebut akibat kenangan masa kecilnya yang buruk.

"Ya, anda pernah menangani kasus yang sama sebelumnya?" Menurut arsip data yang dibacanya tadi, Sehun adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan yang handal di negeri China. Ia bahkan telah berhasil menyembuhkan beberapa penderita gangguan mental seperti _phobia_, kepribadian ganda, dan banyak lagi.

"Tidak. Saya hanya menangani pasien psikopat." Sontak jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sehun membuat Dokter Park bingung. "Bukannya anda telah menangani banyak kasus gangguan mental?"

"Ya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya lebih tertarik dengan psikopat. Tapi sepertinya_ self-injury_ menarik juga." Sehun menyudahi acara membacanya dan memasukkan arsip tersebut ke dalam map yang ada ditangannya.

"Oh ya, saya dengar anda juga merawat kakak anda sendiri?"

"Ya, dia memang mengalami gangguan." Tatapan Sehun berubah kosong untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti semula. Dokter Park sama sekali tak menyadarinya dan saat ia akan bertanya lebih lanjut, ternyata mereka telah sampai di ruangan isolasi milik Luhan.

Dokter Park segera menempelkan jempolnya pada alat pemeriksa sidik jari sebelum akhirnya pintunya terbuka. "Luhan sangat sensitif dan emosinya labil."

.

.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sehun sembari memperhatikan Luhan yang berbinar memandangi ruangan di sekitarnya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di ruangan Luhan sebelumnya–sebelum ia dipindahkan ke ruangan isolasi yang entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya. Bagi Luhan, ruangan ini sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri karena ia terkurung disini sejak usia tujuh tahun. Setidaknya ruangan ini lebih baik daripada ruang isolasi yang serasa mengekang kebebasannya bergerak.

Sehun yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban, segera melangkah perlahan mendekati Luhan. Sontak Luhan berjengit kaget saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan di punggungnya, ia segera memundurkan tubuhnya waspada dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku hanya ingin melepas ikatanmu. Kau pasti ingin bergerak bebas, kan?" Luhan mengangguk takut-takut, membuat Sehun kembali melangkah mendekat. Mau tak mau Luhan akhirnya berusaha mempercayai dokter barunya. Ia membiarkan Sehun melepaskan ikatannya–meski tatapan penuh kewaspaadaan tak pernah lepas dari sorotan matanya.

Luhan memekik tertahan saat kedua tangannya kini bisa bergerak bebas–meski masih tertutup oleh baju berlengan panjang. Sehun segera membuka resleting di bagian belakangnya, membuat baju tersebut lepas hingga menampakkan tubuh atas Luhan yang kini tak tertutupi apapun. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh tubuh Luhan yang terhias oleh berbagai macam bekas luka, entah luka sayatan maupun luka bakar.

"Pakai ini." Sehun menyodorkan baju pasien berwarna biru muda ke arah Luhan, dengan sigap Luhan segera menyahutnya dan memakainya. Sehun menarik satu-satunya kursi kayu yang ada disana dan menariknya hingga mendekati sisi tempat tidur. Setelahnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Luhan untuk berbaring di kasur.

Dengan ragu Luhan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, terpikir dalam benaknya pasti Sehun akan menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan 'aneh'–seperti saat dulu pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Dokter Park. Termasuk pertanyaan yang menyangkut tentang masa lalunya–hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Apa ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih santai?" Luhan terbelalak saat Sehun menyodorkan sebuah _cutter_ mungil padanya. Apa maksudnya? Padahal semua orang disini selalu menjauhkan benda-benda tajam dari jangkauannya, tapi... kenapa dengan dokter ini?

"Aku hanya ingin percakapan kita dilakukan dengan santai." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "pakai saja kalau kau mau."

Dengan ragu Luhan menerimanya dan memandang _cutter_ tersebut cukup lama, tentu saja ia sangat menginginkan benda tajam itu menggores kulitnya–menimbulkan rasa sakit yang akan membuatnya serasa 'melayang', melupakan sejenak segala masalah kehidupan yang dihadapinya.

Hanya saja... ia tak pernah melukai dirinya sendiri di hadapan orang lain.

"Atau kau mau mencoba pilihan lain?" Sehun kembali menyodorkan sebuah botol kaca kecil dengan label tulisan _'Alprazolam'_. Kening Luhan berkerut heran melihatnya, ia tak pernah mendengar nama obat itu sebelumnya.

Menyadari kebingungan pasiennya, Sehun segera menjelaskannya. "Ini obat penenang, setidaknya cukup berhasil untuk menekan rasa depresi. Meski jangka waktunya pendek, hanya sekitar 12-15 jam."

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Melihatnya Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum, mungkin Luhan memang belum bisa menerima orang baru dengan cepat. Sehun segera meletakkan botol tersebut ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Luhan sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali besok."

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

A/N :

Ini ff Brain Drill yang dulu pernah saya janjikan. Sebenernya mau publish pas Unknown udah end. Tapi saya ingin curhat u,u tentang ff unknown yang di plagiat admin *_zipplebackie_* di fp EXO INDONESIA. Jujur saya sakit hati, apalagi dia bilangnya bikin ff itu sama saya, padahal saya gak kenal sama dia. Buat yang pengen tau komenannya silahkan buka ava pic ini atau ini linknya :

www . facebook comment / replies / ?ctoken=692744947436287_7389639&ft_entidentifier=692744947436287&gfid=AQCY-mvLoOVc1-kL

Yang bikin saya lebih sakit hati itu cara mereka dalam menangani masalah yang disebabkan sesama adminnya. Admin AMD bilang ga mau memperpanjang masalah plagiat ff dan bilang masalahnya dianggap selesai. Dia juga bilang kalo admin zipple udah keluar, tapi beberapa menit kemudian admin zipple malah bikin postingan. Siapa yang ga sakit hati di bohongin? u,u Ini linknya :

www. facebook ?fbid=568024783279346&id=100002154874139&set=o.406124752764976&comment_id=1630264&offset=0&total_comments=8&refid=48

Maaf kalau ada yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan curhatan saya u,u Maaf juga kalau ada yang merasa saya terlalu alay u,u Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff beserta curhatan gaje ini.

Terimakasiiiiiihhhhhh :*


End file.
